


Про шута

by Shantana



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, Drama, F/M, M/M, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantana/pseuds/Shantana
Summary: О жизни и любви, о страсти, верности, измене, о том как все можно разрушить в один миг и никогда себе этого не простить.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Kudos: 1





	Про шута

Фандом: Merlin BBC  
Основные персонажи: Артур, Мерлин, Гвиневера, Моргана, Гавейн. упоминаются: Утер, Гаюс, Ланселот и др.  
Жанр: АУ, слэш, гет, драма. дез! прям хоть всё выделяй и копируй в строчку ворнинг))  
От автора: История не претендует на характерность персонажей и событий. Автор вдохновленный, как создатели сериала раскроили историю на свой лад, сделал тоже самое. События фика лишь в начале отталкиваются от сюжета сериала. Фик написан на песню, чем и объясняется его сюжет.  
**Ворнинг:** **Это - Deathfic!!!!!!** ** Обратите на это внимание!!! Все умрут!!!** почти **Не читать юным девам с нежной психикой**.  
Ворнинг 2: не бечено.  
Статус: закончен.

Ночная вьюга за окном завывает, бросаясь на окна и двери, словно требует впустить ее в неказистый дом. На полу возле очага сидит мужчина, тихо перебирая струны. Рядом лежит парнишка закутанный в одеяло. Одни темные, почти черные, вихры да нос торчат из под теплого кокона. Ворочается он в нем, глядя на огонь. Сна нет.  
\- Дядя, - зовет тихо, — спой мне.  
Мужчина прерывается, чтобы посмотреть на юношу.  
\- Про шута? Дружок, да ты её знаешь наизусть уже поди, — усмехается немного печально.  
\- Все равно, напой, ну пожалуйста, - Блестят голубые глаза, смотрят умоляюще и лукаво одновременно. Знает хитрец, бард не сможет отказать, хотя всегда грустит, исполняя эту песню.  
\- Хорошо, - вздыхает тот. — Я спою. Но, кажется, пришло время рассказать тебе всю историю. Приготовься, юноша, ночь будет долгой.  
Паренек садится рядом довольный, что не нужно больше лежать, пытаясь уснуть. Обхватывает свои ноги, закутанные в одеяло, и кладет на них подбородок.  
\- Я готов.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

Не сказка это, а быль и не так уж много времени прошло с тех событий. Жил в одной деревеньке паренек, с виду обычный, нерасторопный быть может, но добрый и приветливый со всеми. И звали его Мерлин. Своего отца он не знал, а матушка его хоть и вела крестьянскую жизнь, но сразу распознала, что сын ее не обыкновенный человек, а владеющий магией чародей. Наказала она сыну строго-настрого скрывать свои магические способности, ибо в те времена каралось это смертью. Правитель тех земель боялся магии и боролся с ней, истребляя ее повсюду. Поэтому каждого уличенного в колдовстве человека казнили. Однако, как не скрывай, а в небольшом селении утаить такие способности становилось год от года все сложнее. Из-за этого, хоть и не желала этого всем сердцем, матушка собрала сына в дорогу к своему старинному другу, который жил в большом городе. Дала она ему с собой еды, напутствий и записку. Как придет он в город Камелот, пускай отыщет там Гаюса - лекаря. И может тот сумеет ее сыну помочь.  
Шел Мерлин несколько дней и ночей. Ночевал в лесу и средь душистых полян. Встречал дорогой разных путников, но разбойники не попадались. И вот привели его ноги в Камелот. Сумев быстро отыскать Гаюса, который оказался не простым лекарем, а придворным, Мерлин остановился у него и стал учиться врачевать, помогая старому лекарю. После он познакомился с принцем Артуром. Посчитав того задирой и ослом, Мерлин, найдя в подземелье замка дракона, чей зов последние несколько дней доставал его, где бы он не находился, очень удивился, когда тот предрек ему судьбу великого волшебника и защитника Артура, дабы принц мог изменить все к лучшему. На одном из приемов, куда Гаюс его зачем-то взял с собой, он снова увидел принца. А затем, убедившись тем самым, что от судьбы не уйти, только благодаря своим магическим способностям юноша смог спасти Артура. За что и был награжден почестью стать его слугой.  
Эти двое долго притирались к друг другу. Мерлин - который с радостью заботился обо всех, но не умеющий прислуживать. И Артур - не привыкший, чтоб ему перечили, порой сдерживая смех. Мерлин был худшим слугой на свете и самым преданным другом. Он выбивал из Артура спесь и учил человечности, в тоже время познавая, что за гонором принца стоит одиночество и несгибаемое чувство ответственности за свой город и народ. И в моменты опасности, когда другие могли отступить перед страхом неминуемой смерти, он мог лишь умереть, защищая всех его жителей, даже тех неумех которых высмеивал ранее. Когда зародилась их дружба, никто из них наверное бы не ответил. Может, когда принц не позволил умереть своему слуге из-за его ошибки. Может, еще когда. Задача Мерлина была оберегать Артура, а у принца были совсем другие цели. Но тот все равно заботился о нем, конечно, на свой лад. Пока жизни Мерлина ничего не угрожало, он был слугой для Артура, но как только появлялась угроза его жизни, принц был готов на многое, чтобы его спасти.

Мать Артура умерла родами, и в замке помимо него с королем жила еще лишь его сестра Моргана. Принц однако долго не знал, что девушка являлась его сестрой. Да и Моргана поначалу об этом тоже не ведала. Но когда прознала, то затаила обиду сильную. Король, ее отец, не признал ее своей дочерью перед всеми, отдавая предпочтению лишь единственному сыну. Ревность, злоба, отчаяние поселились в сердце девушки, наполняя ее душу ненавистью. Вдобавок магия в ней пробуждаться стала. Испугавшись за свою жизнь, в злобе на отца отказавшегося от нее, она, познакомившись с сильной колдуньей и поддавшись ее наветам, решилась убить короля. Нет, дружок, Моргана не была злой, скорее еще больше одинокой чем Артур. Но тот, конечно, не смог бы разделить ее ненависти к их отцу. Да, король был тираном во многом, но Артур не считал себя в праве его осуждать. Утер был его отцом и королем. И этого было достаточно.  
Умирая, отец признался сыну: кем является ему Моргана. Но было поздно. Сестра исчезла в лесах, где прятались друиды.  
Став королем, Артур не стал преследовать девушку, дав ей и себе время для понимания и прощения. С другой стороны не все государства были доброжелательно настроены к Камелоту, и со смертью старого короля захотели подмять под себя такое сильное и процветающее королевство. Поэтому Артур метался, воевал, укреплял позиции, выбивал захватчиков со своих земель и совершенно не мечтал: вдобавок еще разыскивать сестру по лесам. Он и так в походах, дорогах и сражениях проводил почти все свое время, изредка приезжая в замок словно в придорожную гостиницу для несколько дней удобного ночлега.  
На тех дорогах дружба между этими двоими начала перерастать в нечто другое. Слуга, чародей, юноша предано идущий за своим королем куда угодно. Так и не открывшись Артуру, он защищал его изо всех сил, выставляя себя порой абсолютным неумехой. Шут, нескладный слуга, которому не место было среди воинов — таким он казался всем, кто не знал его. Но не для королевской дружины. Уж эти смелые воины умели ценить дружбу, отважность и доверие. А некоторым из них более наблюдательным, чем их король, Мерлин был вынужден довериться полностью. Года через четыре, когда всем лезшим на рожон был, наконец-то, дан отпор, король со своей дружиной, распустив армию, вернулся в Камелот. Давно был освобожден дракон еще в начале войн, старый лекарь, дождавшись их возвращения, тихо умер, как-то не проснувшись в один из дней. Мерлин, оставшийся в его комнатах и отказавшись переезжать куда-либо, продолжал постигать науку лекарства и магии. У Артура появились другие слуги, начищающие его сапоги и подающие ему все от воды до рубашки. Разделив с Мерлином столько невзгод, потерь и трудностей, весь этот путь от начала до конца, король не мог больше назвать его своим слугой и относиться к нему также. Он хотел было посвятить того в рыцари, но Мерлин сам отказался, отшутившись, что хуже рыцаря быть не может. Артур искал выход. Друзей у короля быть не могло. Есть политически-выгодные союзы, браки, личная гвардия, советники и.. Тогда Артур наградил Мерлина колпаком шута. Его отец шута не держал, да и не потерпел бы он слова поперек, но, бывая в других государствах еще принцем, Артур замечал, что иногда шут для короля являлся далеко не только клоуном.  
\- Прости, Мерлин, за этот колпак, но ты не оставил мне выбора. Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда мог быть рядом со мной. Прими его и займи место возле моих ног. - И не громко добавил, — как ты занял его в моем сердце. Маг взял протянутый ему колпак, зазвенели бубенцы, а он с растерянной улыбкой спросил:  
\- И что теперь я должен буду делать?  
\- Ничего, Мерлин, просто оставаться собой.

Они очень сблизились за время проведенное в походах и теперь старались отдалится друг от друга, чтобы восстановить ту черту за которую оба перешагнули, не удержавшись в рамках дружбы. Мерлин закрывался в лаборатории, зарываясь в фолианты и исследования, целил страждущих; Артур разбирался с государственными делами, издавал указы и принимал послов. Однако благодаря колпаку, Мерлин в любой день и час мог поговорить с Артуром, если в том была нужда. Проводил ли тот совет или ужинал, Мерлин входил без стука. А предупреждением служили его бубенцы. Когда советники пытались указать на неприемлемость такого поведения, Мерлин просто не удостоил их ответом, а король каждый раз сразу выставлял всех за дверь, чтобы выслушать своего шута. И постепенно до всех и каждого дозвенели колокольчики с его колпака, какая нынче расстановка сил в королевстве. Однако, Мерлин оставался все тем же добрым и отзывчивым парнем и не пользовался своими привилегиями, дабы только утереть кому-нибудь нос. Лишь в тех случаях, когда участие Артура становилось необходимым, шел к нему шут. Ведь их по-прежнему тянуло другу к другу. Артур не принуждал Мерлина оставаться с ним наедине дольше, чем тот того пожелает, но бывало возводимые ими стены таяли между ними без шума и пыли, не отвлекая этих двоих по-прежнему наслаждаться обществом друг друга. Однако, не настаивая в личном, король обязал Мерлина присутствовать на всех приемах. И тот как не любил их, был вынужден подчиниться. Сделал это Артур не забавы для, а доверяя лишь полностью интуиции шута, ведь Мерлин часто, следуя по наитию, как считал король, спасал его жизнь. Он мог заметить то, на что Артур отвлеченный гостями, послами, советниками и прекрасными госпожами, не обратил бы внимания. Колпак же давал в случае опасности, высказаться открыто, шуткой или розыгрышем привлекая к этому внимание короля, а не выискивать идиотские методы передачи информации. В остальное же время Мерлин был свободен, пропадая в своих изысканиях, сборах трав и прочих обязанностях, которые добровольно на себя наложил занимаясь целительством. Но видя из окна, как Мерлин изредка покидает дворец в компании своих друзей рыцарей, Артур скучал по тому времени, когда они жили в походах и Мерлин также свободно вышагивал рядом с ним, готовый рассмеяться шутке или закрыть собой его спину. Поэтому иногда он приказывал седлать коней, чтобы вырваться из стен дворца, где слишком много было «должен и полагается», и срывался на поиски своей давно пропавшей сестры. А Мерлин неизменно следовал за ним. Под сводами леса и неба дышалось свободнее. Исчезали всякие условности и рядом оказывались близкие люди, а не король со своим вассалом. Они не брали с собой никого, исчезали максимум на неделю, если королевские дела могли столько ждать, а возвращались всегда ближе под вечер, счастливые и немного печальные одновременно. Ведь чтобы не происходило между ними там, во дворце они снова отдалялись друг от друга.

В то время во дворце как раз снова появилась Гвен, бывшая служанка Морганы. Артур терпеть не мог королей с дочерьми, пытающихся устроить их выгодный союз. Леди могли быть и не плохи, прелестны личиком и кротки нравом, но Артуру претила сама мысль о женитьбе, когда сердце оставалось занято другим, хотя он и понимал, что как ни крути, а избежать этого не удастся. Королевству нужен наследник. Однако он не торопился. Поэтому королям с дочерьми приходилось только ждать, а Артуру развлекаться со служанками, не рискуя тем самым жениться раньше времени. Встретив на дворцовой площади Гвен, он прошел и не заметил, но та сама окликнула его. Девушка работала в королевских конюшнях. Артур, припоминая, что отец Гвен был кузнецом, оценил ее габариты и решил, что она вряд ли пошла по его стопам. Так и есть, девушка вычищала стойла, мыла лошадок, вычесывала им гривы, кормила и заботилась об их здоровье. Впрочем, через пять минут беседы Артур уже не знал о чем с ней еще говорить. Уйти, сославшись на дела, почему-то было жутко неудобно, девушка так восхищенно смотрела на него, притом робко касаясь своими пальчиками его ладони, что король не захотел быть совсем уж грубым.

\- Прости, Гвиневера, я устал, но если пожелаешь, можешь как-нибудь вечером навестить меня в покоях. — Артур отступил на шаг, наполняя паузу двусмысленностью, и развернувшись отправился во дворец. Он не надеялся, что она придет, поэтому поднявшись к себе и думать о ней забыл, однако через два дня в его дверь робко постучали.  
\- Кто? - не потрудившись открыть дверь, прокричал он, валяясь на кровати.  
\- Гвиневера, Ваше Величество, - ответил тихий женский голосок.  
\- Пропустить. - Приказал король, и девушка вошла в его покои.  
\- Что же, я надеюсь, ты знаешь, зачем ты пришла, поэтому не будем терять время или строить иллюзии дружбы, раздевайся.  
Рыцарь сидевший в кресле напротив короля, поднялся со своего места.  
\- Позвольте, я оставлю вас двоих.  
\- Как пожелаешь, Гавейн, можешь и остаться.  
\- Спасибо, Ваше Величество, но я хотел бы уйти.  
\- Тогда, свободен, до завтра. - Артур откинулся на подушки, переводя взгляд снова на девушку. - Ты еще одета или тоже желаешь уйти? Я не задерживаю.  
Гавейн притормозил возле двери, ожидая решения девушки.  
\- Я бы хотела остаться, - ответила та, снимая с себя платье.

Так она и задержалась среди прочих, безропотно отдаваясь своему господину. Очевидно сразу выяснив среди девушек, что как только одна из них начинает что-либо просить у короля, неважно внимания или вещицы, то тут же покидает стены дворца. Король ни одну из служанок не принуждал делить с ним ложе, но пользовался ими лишь для удовлетворения своей похоти. Однако время от времени, девушки, увлекаясь, начинали фантазировать, что именно к ним король относиться как-то по особенному и пытались подтвердить свои догадки. А затем неизменно навсегда покидали его дворец. Ни одной из них не случилось стать исключением. И Гвиневера молчала, не просила, не требовала, стараясь угодить по полной своему королю в постели, а после исчезала из нее, не дожидаясь, когда Артур прикажет ее покинуть, тем самым удобно отличаясь среди прочих. Впрочем, король не так уж часто приглашал на свое ложе служанок.

Зимой Мерлин получил известия из родного дома, что мать его заболела. Быстро собравшись в дорогу, он хотел выехать один, но Артур, сам сильно желающий рвануть с ним как когда-то принцем, сейчас будучи королем не в силах был уже себе этого позволить, запретил ехать одному и приказал Гавейну отправляться вместе с ним. Зная, что те закадычные друзья и, если что случится, тот лучше всего присмотрит за Мерлином. Стоило их лошадям покинуть дворцовую площадь, как в сердце Артура поселилась тревога. Он отвернулся от окна и завалил себя государственными делами. 

Вспышка какой-то заразы обрушилась на родную деревню Мерлина. Он старался как мог, но спасти всех не получалось. Люди умирали каждый день. Гавейн, не являясь помощником ему в лекарских делах, старался лишь как мог опекать Мерлина, ведь тот попросту забывал о себе, метаясь среди больных. Не ясно было отчего возникла эпидемия, но она быстро распространялась, а Мерлин все никак не мог найти противоядия. И тогда чародей поставил магический заслон окруживший деревню, запечатывая себя вместе с больными внутри, чтобы не дать заразе распространиться дальше по свету. Никто не мог пройти в деревню или выйти из нее, и до короля перестали доходить донесения. Он послал свою личную гвардию, выяснить, что там случилось, но далеко за пределами деревни они наткнулись на щит не пропускающий никого дальше. Артур не знал как бороться с магией, ведь его воины отлично умели атаковать и защищать. Но стену атаковать глупо, поэтому единственное, что он мог приказать - исследовать ее: обойти, посмотреть, может найдется где-нибудь проход. Через четыре дня стало ясно, что эта сфера полностью окружила деревню, не давая ни единого шанса проникнуть во внутрь. Не зная как там Мерлин, Артур переживал, не находя себе места. Но дела будь они не ладны, не позволяли ему самому мчаться к своим людям, ожидающим на посту дальнейших событий.  
Так все и ждали. Гвардия возле сферы, Артур во дворце, а Гавейн возле постели бредящего Мерлина, надеясь и молясь, что маг справится с этой напастью, выяснив, тем самым, что может служить противоядием от нее. Сам рыцарь чувствовал, что еще день, другой, и он тоже свалится под ее напором. Когда через эту пару дней Гавейн слег, Мерлин еще не поднялся из своего забытья. Поэтому как долго они были без сознания, никто так и не смог после сосчитать. Умерли тогда многие, не выдержав напасти. Мерлин сам очнулся слабый как котенок, но все-таки узнав, какое заклинание способно развеять напасть. Он творил его, особо не скрываясь, в доме, где лежал без чувств его друг. Гавейн и так знал, что он маг, а кто-либо зайти к ним уже навряд ли бы мог. Все, кто не умер, лежали в бреду или беспамятстве. Мерлин сотворил заклинание и отрубился там же на полу, а очнулся позже лежа в постели. Рядом стоял Гавейн, жадно глотая воду прямо из кувшина.  
\- И мне, — прохрипел Мерлин, стараясь улыбнуться и чувствуя, как лопается от этого его сухая кожица губ.  
Гавейн обернулся.  
\- Я даже не сомневался, что ты справишься, только не подозревал, что ты такой любитель поваляться, — пошутил он довольно, видя, наконец, что друг очнулся, и протягивая ему кувшин с водой.  
\- Не все же нам работать, вот и отдохнули, - отшутился Мерлин, с наслаждением приникая к освежающей влаге.  
\- Точно, - рассмеялся воин в ответ.  
Сфера растаяла сама, как только миновала опасность заражения, но люди были еще сильно слабы, чтобы покидать их. Да и Мерлин, как не хотел увидеть снова короля, все же понимал, что обратный путь сейчас лишь измучает его с Гавейном, затягивая их выздоровление. Поэтому они остались. А дружина, отрапортовавшая королю обо всех изменениях, была призвана возвращаться во дворец без них, раз никакой опасности нет рядом.  
Почти на месяц задержались эти двое в деревне. Король все чаще приглашал к себе служанок в постель, чтобы отвлечься от глупой ревности. Но даже когда Мерлин с Гавейном вернулись, не смог успокоиться. Он так долго не видел Мерлина, волновался и переживал, что сейчас хотел лишь одного: остаться с ним наедине в полном смысле этого слова. К сожалению во дворце можно было лишь закрыть двери, но близости от этого не случилось бы. Однако, понимая, что Мерлину сейчас не до происков по лесам, он был вынужден сдерживать свои чувства из последних сил. Две недели личный гарнизон не знал продыху, тренируясь от рассвета до заката, советники носились как угорелые, а в покоях короля допоздна горели свечи. Не принимая больше никаких девиц, Артур сидел над бумагами до глубокой ночи.  
Через две недели, отрывая его от служебных дел, шут сообщил, что поступили новые сведения из зачарованного леса. Где-то видели Моргану, и им нужно ехать. Стремглав сорвался Артур в лес, словно тот к ночи сгорит дотла. А вернувшись через пять дней, эти двое вновь были счастливы, обретя свое шаткое равновесие.

Как-то поздним вечером в самом начале весны Артур вместе с Гавейном, сидя за бокалом вина, в своих покоях обсуждали предстоящий турнир, когда в дверь тихонько постучали.  
Артур оглянулся и недоуменно пожал плечами.  
\- Кто? - не поднимаясь со своего места, выкрикнул он.  
\- Ваше Величество, это я - Гвиневера.  
\- Войди, — разрешил он.  
Девушка проскользнула к нему в покои и замялась, увидев там еще одного рыцаря.  
\- Зачем ты пришла, Гвен? Я за тобой не посылал. - Сразу приступил к делу Артур.  
\- Я хотела поговорить, Артур, — пролепетала служанка и совсем раскрасневшись еле слышно добавила, — с вами наедине.  
Король, словно укуса хлебнув, скривился, а Гавейн понимающе поднялся.  
\- Разрешите идти, Ваше Величество?  
\- Да, иди, — недовольно махнул рукой Артур. - А ты говори, раз пришла?  
Гавейн не успел далеко отойти от покоев короля, когда услышал его гневный окрик : «Что?» А затем что-то громко упало. Рыцарь метнулся обратно. Влетев в королевские покои, он увидел своего короля в ярости сжимающего горло девушки, свисающей уже наполовину корпуса из распахнутого окна.  
\- Мерзкая тварь, чего удумала?! Ублюдка своего на меня повесить хочешь? На престол его возвести? Убью!  
Еще какое-то мгновение и девушка и впрямь вылетела бы в окно или задохнулась от рук короля. Но тут вмешался Гавейн, оттащив от нее Артура. Стража замерла в дверях, не зная, что делать. Рыцарь изо всех удерживал короля, не давая ему снова приблизиться к девушке и свернуть ей шею.  
\- Ваше Величество, успокойтесь. Артур! Возьмите себя в руки!  
Но ненависть не стихая клокотала в душе короля, требуя выхода, поэтому он не прекращал усилий вырваться из рыцарского захвата. Вывернувшись и дотянувшись до меча, Артур направил его рыцарю в грудь. Гавейн опустил руки и отступил на шаг.  
\- Ваше Величество, — смиренно произнес он, даже не делая попытки схватится за свой меч, в нежелании поднимать его на своего короля.  
Артур, не получив сопротивления, опешил, тем самым давая разуму пробиться сквозь бушевавшие эмоции в нем.  
\- Стража! — Взревел он. — Девку в темницу, палача ко мне. Выполнять!  
Ненависть еще бурлила в нем, поэтому он так и стоял напротив Гавейна, не опустив свой меч, пока стражники не вывели Гвен из его покоев.  
\- Я бы ее убил, — признался Артур. — Я бы ее удушил, выкинул из окна или бы зарезал как свинью, — переведя взгляд на свой меч дополнил он способы умерщвления прогневавшей его служанки. — Мне помешал ты! Зачем?  
\- Мой король, воин, а не убийца, — ответил ему рыцарь, склонив голову.  
Меч опустился.  
Девушку было приказано казнить на рассвете за измену короне.  
Но той же ночью бежала она из темницы. Ланселот — рыцаря короля из его личной дружины, предал своего государя и, вызволив служанку из заточения, покинул замок вместе с ней.  
\- Теперь мы знаем: кто отец, — зло усмехнулся Артур, когда ему об этом доложили. Он так и не сомкнул глаз за ту ночь, просидев с Гавейном до рассвета.  
\- Позволь спросить Артур, откуда такая уверенность, что это не ты?  
\- Гавейн, прежде чем забраться ко мне в постель, каждая из них выпивала зелье, чтобы избежать такого. Поэтому я абсолютно не понимаю: на что эта дура рассчитывала?  
\- Может она не выпила, забыла, может забыла умышленно?  
\- Исключено. Зелье в бокал вина я наливал каждый раз сам и контролировал, чтобы они его выпили. И, поверь, об этом я никогда не забывал. Не желаю плодить бастардов, у Камелота должен быть один наследник, иначе распри его погубят.  
\- Почему бы вам тогда не жениться, мой король? - с печалью в голосе пробормотал тихо рыцарь, задумавшись, кто изготовил для короля эту настойку. Мерлин. Больше некому.  
\- Ты можешь идти, Гавейн.  
Через три дня начался турнир. Артур, объявив об его начале, также провозгласил для всех рыцарей, пожелавших принять в нем участие и собравшихся со всех сторон света, об отдельной награде за голову своего бывшего рыцаря Ланселота и предательницы Гвиневеры, не оставляя им шанса на спасение. Однако, не смотря на все обстоятельства, изменникам удалось ускользнуть и исчезнуть на целых пятнадцать лет.

В походах, битвах, осадах и сражениях, заключая мир или начиная войну, Артур, объединяя государства для борьбы с захватчиками, укреплял тем самым туманный Альбион. А рядом с ним везде и повсюду следовал Мерлин. Шуту не место на поле боя, однако даже в яростном пылу схватки, Артур был словно заговоренный, и не один противник так и не смог нанести ему смертельный удар. А ночью шут спал в королевском шатре, и тканевый полог даровал им чувство дома, лучше всяких дворцовых стен.  
В одном из небольших городков на площади давали представление бродячие менестрели, разыгрывая сценки и исполняя незатейливые номера, веселя народ. Воины, давно ничего не видящие кроме дорог и сражений, сначала только улыбались их шуткам, но под конец смеялись как дети. Король, оценив благотворность сей встречи, отдал приказ: становиться на привал, пригласив артистов задержаться на несколько дней. Его людям был необходим отдых. Вечером под стенами городка возле костров было оживленно и то тут, то там раздавался смех. Воины рассевшись среди артистов, делились курьезами произошедшими с ними, те тоже рассказывали обо всем. Мерлин вместе с Артуром обошли всех и теперь расположились возле крайнего костра, когда услышали музыку и следом голос Гавейна. На него сориентировавшись они и пошли. Возле костра, перебирая струны, негромко в пол голоса исполнял незнакомую песню бард. Король с шутом застыли, не подходя к костру , чтобы не потревожить исполнявшего. И лишь когда прозвучал последний аккорд, они тихонько подошли и сели.  
\- Спой еще, — попросил Мерлин.  
Певец немного смущенный присутствием короля чуть замялся, чем и воспользовался Гавейн, разряжая обстановку.  
\- Или дай мне инструмент и сыграю я.  
Обернулись все. Мерлин, считая Гавейна своим лучшим другом, был удивлен не меньше чем остальные.  
\- Ты умеешь играть? - воскликнул он. - А почему я об этом не знал?  
\- Или я? - усмехнулся Артур — Я все-таки твой король.  
\- Ох, Ваше Величество, прошу меня простить. Наверное, это недоразумение случилось потому что я не бард, а воин в первую очередь. - И все также смеясь, он, взяв гитару из рук менестреля, уселся на свое место и нежно тронул струны.  
Вечер получился незабываемый. А Мерлин настолько впечатлился игрой этих двоих, что загорелся безумным желанием: самому научиться играть.  
\- Зачем тебе это нужно, Мерлин? - ласково спросил Артур, когда они ушли в свой шатер.  
-Я ваш шут, сир, и должен уметь вас развлекать, — отшутился Мерлин, целуя короля, — и не только таким образом.  
\- Но этот способ меня больше всего устраивает, — поддержал его Артур, поняв, что Мерлин уходит от ответа. И завалил шута на подушки.  
Да Мерлин и сам не знал ответ. Но через неделю, когда отряд отправился в путь за его спиной висела гитара, выкупленная у артистов, не торгуясь.

Моргана вернулась во дворец во времена очередного перемирия. Пол года прошло с последнего похода, были заключены союзы и договора, разобраны накопившиеся дела, ожидавшие государева участия, но король вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться отдыхом, как все его воины, все больше печалился. Близилась зима. А значит балы и приемы. Ему настала пора сделать свой выбор. Камелоту нужна королева. Как выбрать? Кого выбрать? Артур даже не представлял. Рассматривать политическую выгоду союзов или лица девиц? Ему же еще и наследник нужен будет. Позже, но все же.  
Поутру на королевской площади остановилась всадница. Она грациозно соскочила с лошади, кинув поводя мальчишке-слуге, и легко взлетела по ступеням, точно зная куда идти. Откинутый капюшон плаща, не скрывал ее густые темные локоны, все такое же прекрасное лицо и красивое платье.  
\- Примешь ты меня, Артур Пендрагон, как полагается или прикажешь казнить? - войдя в залу, произнесла она, приближаясь к нему. Король оторопел, но быстро взял себя в руки.  
\- Все свободны, — махнул он рукой, отсылая слуг. Пока за ними закрывались двери, он смотрел на сестру не в силах оторваться. Красивая как и прежде. Будто и не было всех этих лет и ее блужданий в зачарованном лесе.  
\- Казнить, не казню, но вот «с как полагается» придется разобраться, сестричка, — выделив последнее слово, в тон ей ответил король.  
\- Значит, ты об этом знаешь, — удовлетворено заметила Моргана.  
Они стояли друг напротив друга, пристально и настороженно вглядываясь в глаза собеседника, вежливо скалясь при этом.  
\- Отец рассказал. Перед смертью.  
\- Хоть что-то хорошее он успел сделать.  
\- О, да! Например, своих детей.  
\- Ты понял о чем я.  
-Да. Осталось разобраться : чего хочешь ты, Моргана? И что я сумею тебе предложить.  
Двери залы открылись лишь ближе к вечеру, пропуская слуг с подносами еды и тут же выпуская их обратно. Брат с сестрой беседовали весь день и только ближе к ночи вышли, чтобы отдохнуть и прерваться. Приказом короля покои Морганы снова подготовленные ожидали ее возвращения. Девушка оказалась поражена благородством Артура. Она готова была воевать, сражаясь с братом, а он, не только признал ее своею сестрою, но и возвел на престол. Артур выиграл себе еще немного времени. Через несколько дней Камелот и его жители чествовали свою королеву.

Балы и приемы следовали одни за другими. Артур принимал гостей во дворце и нанес пару визитов соседним государствам. Измотанный несколькими годами бесконечных дорог, он бы совсем не выезжал из дворца, но к сожалению «искать сестру» больше не требовалось. Поэтому он охотно отозвался на те приглашения. Два государства располагались рядом и, заехав сначала в одно, он, не вызывая лишних подозрений, мог заглянуть и во второе, где должен был состояться небольшой совет. Его союзники, как и враги, не дремали и привлекали на свою сторону тех, кого могли и знали. Он же должен был заехать, чтобы убедить их следовать за собой, присоединившись к своим знакомым и друзьям. Конечно, совет возможно было созвать и в Камелоте, но Артуру хотелось вырваться из его стен. Поэтому он снова отправлялся в путь вместе с Мерлином, чтобы урвать драгоценные минуты счастья. Снова были ночь и шатер, звезды над костром и только они одни. Друг для друга во вселенной.

Они возвращались обратно, не спеша и наслаждаясь каждой минутой проведенной вместе, когда на них напали. Артур храбро и умело сражался, прикрывая Мерлина, но силы оказались не равны, ведь нападающие отлично знали, кто скрывается под личиной шута. Ведьма отвлекала его на себя, пока Мерлин не пропустил последний удар, вслед за которым Артур прикончил нападавшего. Дорога осталась усеяна трупами. Ведьма сбежала, все-таки Артур о ней даже не знал. Он бросился к Мерлину, не давая ему упасть, рана выглядела ужасно. Нож вошел под ребра, не задев сердце, но Мерлин мог умереть в любой момент. А Камелот был так рядом. Хотя его лучший лекарь в тот момент находился с ним и не мог себе ничем помочь. Король в яростном отчаянии усадил раненного на своего коня и, привязав освободившуюся лошадку к своему седлу, взлетел в него. Поудобнее устроив Мерлина перед собой, обнял, позволяя ему облокотится на него, и пришпорил коня.  
\- Если хочешь меня убить, зачем так мучить? - улыбнулся Мерлин, прежде чем провалиться в беспамятство.  
Король успел. Мерлин всё еще дышал, когда он снимал его с лошади. Подхватив того на руки, Артур взлетел по лестницам в свои покои, выкрикивая приказы.  
\- Воды! Лекаря! Срочно!  
Навстречу выбежала Моргана.  
\- Артур! Мерлин? Что случилось?  
Не отставая, она последовала за братом. Положив Мерлина на кровать, Артур разорвал его рубашку, чтобы добраться до раны. Мерлин захрипел, на губах его выступила кровавая пена.  
\- Нет времени, Артур, отойди, я сделаю все, что сумею. Только не мешай мне, иначе он сейчас умрет. - Руки девушки накрыли рану и она зашептала, сплетая заклинания. Казалось, ничего не происходило, но постепенно тело Мерлина окутал свет. Сначала неярким свечением, которое и не разглядишь, если не приглядываться, оно, словно набирая силу, становилось все ярче и шире. Мерлин выгнулся над постелью, а затем вспыхнула резкая вспышка, словно молния, отбрасывая девушку на пол далеко от кровати. Артур завороженно наблюдая весь процесс, бросился ей помочь.  
\- Моргана, как ты? Что произошло?  
Свечение вокруг Мерлина погасло. Девушка с помощью брата встала с пола. Выложившись вся, она еле стояла на ногах.  
\- Все в порядке, Артур. Мерлин выживет. Помоги мне добраться до своих покоев. - И повиснув на брате, она потеряла сознание.  
Перепоручив к вечеру заботы о Мерлине Гавейну, который отнес шута в его комнаты, Артур остался один. Слуги исчезли, быстро сменив постель. Король, сидя в кресле возле камина с бокалом вина, осмысливал сегодняшние потрясения. Он чуть не потерял Мерлина и его сестра — колдунья. Артур даже не мог понять, что его испугало больше? Что Мерлин может умереть, его сердце просто отказывалось верить до последнего. Моргана — ведьма, но так она и пропадала несколько лет не на балах и приемах, а в зачарованном лесу. Можно было предположить, что она связана с магией. Как и то, что Мерлин может умереть. Но пока не столкнешься с этим вот так неприкрыто, гонишь от себя черные, мешающие спокойно жить, мысли. А нынче — любимый человек умирал на его руках, а единственный родной — колдовал у него на глазах. Магия. Больше двадцати лет Утер Пендрагон истреблял ее, а его собственная дочь — колдунья. Моргана убила их отца, пусть и не самолично, но без нее у заговорщиков бы ничего не получилось. Моргана — колдунья. И одного из этих прегрешений достаточно, чтобы взойти на плаху. Но. Моргана — его единственная сестра, которая рискуя собой, так открывшись перед собственным братом, спасла вообщем-то никого. Шута. И самого дорогого ему человека. Мерлина, которому Артур доверял как себе. Кто его никогда не предаст, и всегда закроет ему спину собою. Как и случилось в этот раз. Хорошо, что опасность миновала. Гавейн, заглянувший к нему по утру, убедил его в том. А на вечер был назначен прием. Артур, дав распоряжения готовиться, отправился в покои сестры. Но та еще спала, когда он пришел. Ладно, казнить он ее все равно не станет, значит поговорят позднее. Он заглянул в комнаты Мерлина, но тот тоже еще спал, а возле него сидел рыцарь, сменивший ненадолго Гавейна. Король удалился, не жалея тревожить их покой. Дела у короля всегда найдутся. К вечеру ему доложили, что Моргана и Мерлин пришли в себя и утверждают, что они в порядке. Артур вынужденный заниматься делами, передал им, что в таком случае ждет их на приеме.

Его речь - приветствие дорогих и не очень гостей, их ответные пожелания и восхваления, пиршество и веселье. Вино лилось рекой, разрумянивая лица пирующих и развязывая им языки. Артур, сидя в кресле, утомленно наблюдал за всеми, чувствуя как по-левую руку от него, сидя в таком же кресле, напряжена Моргана.  
\- Я хотел с тобой поговорить, но думаю, что лучше это сделать позже, — сказал Артур и, успокаивая, накрыл ее ладонь своею.  
\- Лишь поговорить? - чуть дернувшись и нервно усмехнувшись, ответила Моргана.  
\- Да. Только это. Я, кажется, тебе обещал, что не казню, - улыбнулся Артур. - Прекрати, ты спасла, а не убила человека. А вот, кстати, и он. - Король приветствовал подошедшего Мерлина, подняв свой кубок. - За твое здоровье, Мерлин. Как ты?  
\- Хорошо, Ваше Величество.  
\- Видишь? - король снова обернулся к девушке. - Ты его спасла.  
Мерлин непонимающе смотрел на них.  
\- Все объяснения потом. - Артур перевел взгляд с одной на другого и обратно. - Между прочим, сестра, он умеет играть на гитаре. Желаешь послушать?  
Моргана, улыбнувшись, посмотрела на шута.  
\- Правда, Мерлин? Тогда сыграй нам.  
\- Ваше Величества, — шут поклонился королю и королеве, — Прошу меня извинить, но я не взял с собой инструмент.  
\- Так сходи же за ним, Мерлин. Мы подождем.  
Многие гости уже откланялись, покинув столы, и Артур вместе с Морганой отодвинули свои кресла поближе к камину, чуть подальше от гуляющих, чтобы их вопли не мешали их беседе.  
\- Что произошло вчера в покоях? Почему молния тебя отбросила?  
\- Дурацкими вопросами: почему я колдую, ты, как не странно, не задаешься, — улыбнулась девушка.  
\- Мерлин уже не раз говорил, что магия — это инструмент, все зависит в чьих она руках. И вчера я в этом наглядно убедился.  
\- Ну вот видишь. - Румянец чуть затронул щеки девушки. Всегда приятно когда тебя хвалят и ценят, тем более заслуженно. Ведь она этого даже не ожидала.  
\- Так что произошло? Почему тебе так отбросило? Или это такой побочный эффект колдовства? Ты никак не пострадала?  
\- Нет, Артур, со мной все в порядке. Я просто выложилась вчера вся без остатка, вливая свои магические силы в Мерлина, чтобы он смог поправиться.  
\- Значит этим объясняется твой обморок?  
\- Да.  
\- А по другому ты его спасти не могла? Не рискуя собой?  
\- Могла с помощью зелий и заклятий, но для этого всегда нужно время, которого у нас не было.  
\- Ясно. Если бы не твоя магия Моргана, он бы наверняка умер, но я до сих пор не знаю, как к ней относится. Утер столько лет твердил, что она зло.  
\- Но, Мерлин..  
\- Конечно, ты его спасла. Это благо. Я не сужу, Моргана пойми, я стараюсь принять это.  
Девушку охватила растерянность. Но тут к ним подошел Мерлин, вернувшись с гитарой.  
\- Что желаете, господин, чтобы я вам сыграл?  
\- Нет, сегодня музыку заказывает Моргана, ведь она тебя спасла.  
Мерлин поклонился королеве: — Госпожа?  
\- Что хочешь, Мерлин? Какая песнь тебе самому сейчас по душе, ту и сыграй.  
В этот момент Гавейн окликнул Мерлина. Шут, испросив позволения отойти, отвлекся на рыцаря.  
-Молния. Меня беспокоит это проклятая молния. Отчего она появилась, Моргана? Может она еще причинить тебе вред или кому другому?  
\- Нет, Артур. Понимаешь, — девушка старательно подбирала слова, стараясь не затягивая объяснение, и выложить его как можно понятнее, - Когда я лечила Мерлина своей магией, его магия сначала вся расходующаяся на поддержание сил, смогла мою впитать и окрепнуть, излечивая тем самым его организм. Но затем, опознав источник сил, приняла его за враждебный и ударила, защищая своего мага-носителя.  
\- Мага. Носителя, — потрясенно повторил король.  
И раздалась мелодия, вслед за которой зазвучала песнь. Мерлин негромко запел, перебирая струны, присев возле их ног. Моргана завороженно слушала, пораженная красотой песни. А Артур молчал ошеломленный ее словами.  
Когда смолк последний аккорд между ними воцарилась тишина. Мерлин не знал, что говорить, Моргана чувствовала, что слова сейчас лишние. Все, что смогла, она объяснила брату, остальное потерпит до завтра. Пускай этот вечер закончится так красиво. Она поднялась с кресла.  
\- Мерлин, проводи меня до покоев. Ты разрешишь? - наклонилась она к брату.  
\- Да. Идите. - Махнул рукой Артур, все еще пребывая в сильном изумлении.  
Вдвоем они в молчании дошли до ее покоев, однако Мерлин, замявшись у порога, не спешил откланиваться.  
\- Я не знаю, что произошло, Моргана, но ты, видимо, как-то меня спасла. Спасибо. Я не ожидал.  
\- Я тоже, — улыбнулась девушка. - Всё, больше не надо благодарностей, давай так оставим, твоя песнь стала лучшей наградой для меня. Спасибо. - И приблизившись к нему, нежно коснулась губами его щеки.  
Искры пролетели между ними, зажигая магический свет в их глазах и сердцах. Магия Мерлина заново принимала магию Морганы, ту которая не единожды покушалась на его жизнь и которая в итоге спасла его, уводя от края. Магические чувства захлестнули обоих. Благодарность жизни и силы, здоровья и радости - все пело в них, резонируя друг с другом, требуя выхода. Девушка упала на кровать, увлекая за собой Мерлина.

Эта ночь - наваждение, когда магия плескалась в них через край, закончилась с серым рассветом. Моргана заснула на плече колдуна, вновь полностью опустошенная, но довольно-расслабленная. Чародею же не спалось. Сейчас, когда темнота отступала, он с ужасом понимал, какую грань они пересекли этой ночью. Артуру доложили - это точно. Кажется, даже дверь не закрыли, когда на них накатило. Вообще ни о чем думать не могли. Однако, дверь закрыта. Намагичили, успели толкнуть или кто-то другой прикрыл, торопясь доложить королю? Впрочем, это неважно. Все равно станет все известно. Мерлин аккуратно поднялся с постели, стараясь не потревожить девушку, быстро собрал свои вещи, оделся и вышел за дверь. В коридоре его уже ждал стражник. Король в эту ночь тоже не спал. Вторую ночь подряд. Усталый и опустошенный волнениями и открытиями. Предательством того кому верил больше чем себе, больше чем кому-либо на свете. Кого любил больше жизни и доверял её всю без остатка. И когда, постучав и получив разрешение, стражник пропустил шута в королевские покои, король отрубил Мерлину голову.

Он жалел об этом после каждый прожитый день без него. Моргана была в ужасе, когда Артур позже пришел к ней в покои и бросил голову шута к ее ногам. Она кричала и билась в истерике, и только благодаря Гавейну не сбежала, оставшись во дворце.  
Король, словно замороженный, ни на что не реагировал. Он распорядился похоронить Мерлина в королевском саду и больше ни каких указаний не было. Целыми днями он сидел возле камина, неважно оставался тот зажжен или нет и сколько времени за окном. Он засыпал там же где и сидел, и просыпался, не вставая со своего кресла. Слуги приносили вино и еду, но чаще всего, еда оказывалась почти нетронутой. Он не напивался, нет. Гавейн заходил к нему и видел, как тот держит бокал в руке, позабыв о нем, смотря в тлеющие и погасшие угли. Что он там видел? О чем думал? Вспоминал или жалел? Делиться этим Артур ни с кем не желал. И Гавейн уходил, как и многие другие до него, так и не достучавшись до своего короля.

Больше двух месяцев прошло без изменений. Король не покидал своих покоев, сидя все также возле камина. Моргана, отошедшая от потрясения, молчаливой и суровой тенью скользила по коридорам дворца, поддерживая порядок и разбирая государственные дела, успешно вникая во все. Девушка пила и ела, принимала решения и раздавала указы, но глаза ее были потухшие. Гавейн, сам сильно страдая, по возможности не отходил от королевы, не зная даже зачем, то ли желая ей хоть чем-нибудь помочь, то ли просто проследить. Поэтому и сумел заметить, как в один из вечеров, когда он зашел, сменяя стражу, узнать не нужно ли чего и пожелать спокойного сна, ее внезапного ошеломленного вида.  
\- Что случилось, Ваше Величество? Я могу чем-то помочь?  
\- Нет. - Девушка схватила его за руку. - Кажется, мне надо бежать.  
\- Почему? Что случилось? - не на шутку взволновался рыцарь.  
-Я думала это изо волнении, так бывает иногда, но, — королева переживала, заламывая себе руки, ходя из стороны в сторону перед ним.  
\- Успокойся, Моргана, — Гавейн схватил ее и, обнимая, усадил на кровать. — Говори.  
\- Я жду ребенка.  
Сраженный этим известием рыцарь выпустил королеву из рук. Моргана встала. Девушка снова была в испуге и растерянности, как когда-то давно когда сбегала из Камелота, предварительно сделав успешную попытку убить короля. Теперь она сама королева и ее брат, Артур Пендрагон, не сделал ей ничего плохого. Хотя мог казнить не один раз. Однако пострадал лишь один Мерлин. Шут, которого она спасла. И от которого теперь у нее будет ребенок.  
\- Гавейн, очнись! — Королева схватила рыцари за руки и встряхнула. — Я не могу бежать.  
\- Да, Моргана, не стоит этого делать. - Рыцарь поднялся все еще оглушенный, но приходящий быстро в себя. - Надо доложить королю.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? Хочешь, чтобы Артур меня убил вместе с не родившимся дитем? Уж лучше я сама избавлюсь от плода.  
\- Нет! — резко выкрикнул Гавейн. — Ни в коем случае! Он не убьет тебя, Моргана. Я не позволю. Если что мы сбежим, и я всю жизнь буду охранять вас и помогать тебе. Но, пожалуйста, не убивай этого ребенка. - Он еще часа два успокаивал девушку, а когда она, наконец-то, заснула, отправился в покои короля.  
\- Сир? Я могу с вами поговорить? - Аккуратно ступая, рыцарь неслышно подошел к королю, стараясь не потревожить его покой. Но тот не спал. В камине пылал огонь, что являлось единственным освещением. Свечи оплавились и потухли давно, но Артуру было все равно. Гавейн сменил их и зажег вновь, чтобы лучше видеть лицо своего короля, когда он поделиться с ним таким известием. Опустившись перед ним на колени, чтобы смотреть королю в глаза, он взял того за руку, привлекая к себе внимание.  
\- Артур, — позвал он, наблюдая, как взор короля останавливается на нем, возвращаясь из закоулков памяти, — Мерлина не вернуть.  
Боль утраты дернула по нервам короля, заставляя напрячься, сжать руку рыцаря, удержать за зубами безумный крик отчаяния и заволокла взор, погружая снова в безвременье.  
\- Но остался его ребенок, — воскликнул рыцарь, встряхивая короля, стараясь снова пробиться к его уплывающему сознанию.  
\- Слышишь, Артур?! Ребенок Мерлина! Моргана ждет от него от ребенка! - Король не реагировал, но Гавейн не сдавался, вываливая все на него. - Она сама не знала. А сегодня, поняв, очень испугалась. Металась, как птичка в клетке, то бежать хотела, то избавиться от ребенка. От ребенка Мерлина, Артур?! Она испугалась, что ты их убьешь. Убьешь его дитя.  
\- Никогда! - голос короля был ужасно хриплый, но твердый. - Я никогда этого не сделаю.  
\- Я ей сказал тоже самое, — с тихой радостью, что удалось достучаться, ответил Гавейн.  
\- Спасибо тебе, мой верный вассал, зная, как ты его любил, я удивлен, что ты еще рядом.  
Гавейн бессознательно сжал руку короля, дабы не выказать боли, — Государь, а я знаю, как вы его любили.  
И затем, поднявшись с колен, покинул королевские покои.

Проснувшись, королева получила приглашение от короля позавтракать вместе. Он ожидал ее в столовой зале. Моргана, желающая наоборот сейчас спрятаться и все хорошенько обдумать, спустилась к завтраку настороженная и готовая ко всему.  
\- Я хотел зайти сам и дождаться, когда ты проснешься, но боялся, снова тебя напугать. Присаживайся.  
Девушка села за стол, но еда не лезла в горло. Она отхлебнула молока.  
\- Я хочу просить тебя, умолять на коленях, если ты пожелаешь, не сбегать и не избавляться от этого ребенка. Я выполню все, что ты захочешь. Только, пожалуйста, дай родиться этому малышу. Я никогда не причиню ему боли.  
\- Артур, я тебя боюсь. Я не знаю, чего от тебя ожидать. Мерлин был, — она замолчала, увидев, как заходили желваки на лице брата, а глаза наполнились болью.  
\- Ты убил его не за то, что он провел ночь в моей постели?  
Артур молчал, сжимая изо всех сил деревянные подлокотники кресла.  
\- Ответь мне. Я хочу понять. Чтобы знать и не бояться собственного брата.  
Раздался треск. Подлокотники разлетелись под руками, Артура. Король встал.  
\- Я убил его за предательство. - Признался он и вышел из обеденной залы.

Спустя положенное время, королева родила сына. Артур провозгласил его наследником Камелота, утверждая это перед всем миром. Он отдалился почти от всех государственных дел, отдавая их на решения Моргане. Сестра справлялась на отлично, он же оберегал границы их государства и выступал на стороне союзников в военных сражениях.  
Все остальное время, возвращаясь из походов, он старался проводить с наследником.  
А через три года против войск Артура вышла миллионная армия. За ее спинами стояла Гвиневера со своим сыном Мордредом, претендующим на трон Камелота. Артур, созвав своих союзников, выступил единой армией против захватчиков. Уезжая, он попрощался с сестрой, словно знал, что уже не вернется.  
\- Я давно не боюсь умереть, Моргана. Каждый прожитый день без него — это не утихающая боль, облегчить которую может лишь малыш, да и то ненамного. Поэтому не печалься обо мне сестра и сбереги королевство для сына. Он поцеловал ее и дите на прощание, а затем отправился в свой последних поход.  
Он всегда отважно сражался и в этот раз без устали и страха крушил врагов. Мордред смертельно его ранил, но и сам пал от королевского меча. Умирая, Артур отдал Гавейну последний приказ: возвращаться в Камелот и защищать наследника до последней капли крови. Враги были разбиты, но все равно всегда находились те, кто хотел захватить трон Камелота. Моргана поклялась сохранить его для сына поэтому, отдав ребенка верному рыцарю, чтобы не подвергать его постоянной опасности, велела спрятать наследника ото всех, пока не придет его время. Королева была сильной колдуньей и, используя магию, долго и с успехом противостояла врагам. Однако, подлость человеческая в любую щель пролезет даже сквозь колдовство. Королеву отравили. Но трон так и не смог никто занять. И стоит он до сих пор, дожидаясь наследника Камелота. А мощная магия заклятий надежно охраняет его от любых посягательств.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

Вьюга за окном давно стихла, и светило солнце. Вокруг избушки, стоящей в лесной чаще, лежали чистые белоснежные сугробы. Мужчина поднявшись с пола, чтобы вскипятить воды, зачерпнул ледяной из бадьи и, сделав несколько глотков, чтобы промочить горло, повесил котелок над очагом.  
\- Почему Артур убил Мерлина? Он же его так любил.  
\- Я не знаю, дружок. Об этом никто не знает. Можно только догадываться, что тогда произошло в королевской спальне. Может, Мерлин что-нибудь не сказал, а может сказал лишнее. Артур в крайних случаях был очень вспыльчивым человеком. А тогда столько разом на него обрушилось. Правда, что Мерлин — маг и столько лет скрывал от него свои способности и дела, видимо поколебала уверенность Артура в его любви и преданности. На какой-то только миг, но он оказался решающим. Однако, это уже только мои домыслы.  
В котелке закипела вода. Паренек привычно кинул туда травы и через пару минут проворно разлил горячий напиток по кружкам.  
\- Дядя, теперь я назову твое настоящее имя, а ты мне ответишь на вопрос, — отпив несколько глотков, юноша пристально всмотрелся в печальное лицо мужчины.  
\- Гавейн, как зовут наследника престола, и почему я ничего не помню.  
\- Это уже два вопроса, парень. Однако, ответ на них один. Моргана, оберегая сына, произнесла небольшое заклинание. Сын не будет помнить, как жил во дворце, чтобы себя не выдать ненароком, а все люди на земле забудут имя наследника. А если неизвестно имя, то кого искать, чтобы убить?  
\- Зачем же мы тогда все время переезжали?  
\- Люди забыли твое имя юноша, а не мое. И хотя, меня давно им никто не называл, есть еще многие, кто знают меня в лицо.  
\- Но ты помнишь моё имя? - требовательно спросил юный король. — Назови мне его.  
\- Ты уверен? Как только я произнесу это имя вслух, заклятие падет, и все вспомнят о тебе. И друзья, и враги. И, поверь, вторых у тебя значительно больше. Ты готов сражаться и противостоять им день и ночь, также отважно, как это делали когда-то Артур и Моргана?  
\- Ты меня тренировал, сколько я себя помню, что мне порой кажется, я буквально с мечом родился. Я не подведу тебя, Гавейн. Я готов сражаться за Камелот и свое наследие. Я не подведу, я не струшу и не дрогну, оскорбив тем самым память отважных его защитников, моих родных и близких. Мои отцы и мать будут гордиться мною по праву. Назови мне мое имя, Гавейн? И где мы сейчас находимся?  
\- В зачарованном лесу, парень. Три дня пути до Камелота.  
Воин вышел, нарушая девственно-чистый снежный покров за порогом, чтобы седлать лошадей.  
\- Готов ехать? - спросил рыцарь, сидя верхом, когда юноша вышел за ним следом.  
Тот вместо ответа проворно вскочил в свое седло.  
\- Тогда королевство Камелот ждет тебя, Мертур.

Конец.

25.11.2012

________________  
Песня: [Шут и Королева](http://slushat-tekst-pesni.ru/kazan-kaziev/shut-i-koroleva)


End file.
